juniperleefandomcom-20200214-history
Ray Ray Lee
Ray Ray Lee is Juniper's hyperactive eight-year-old little brother. Like Juniper, Ray Ray can see through the magic barrier, though this is not a naturally-occurring ability as it is later revealed in the series. He is rambunctious, imaginative and creative, but can often get in the way of Juniper's goals on her work field, many times even being too snarky or sarcastic in a situation to take it seriously. Despite this, he is always ready to support June in anything she does. Personality He is hyperactive and careless, and often gets himself into trouble when dealing with the magic world. Ray Ray is often over-eager in regards to the magic world, finding every single event involving it, no matter how bad or ominous, to be "cooool." A recurring joke about him is asking if he has ever run out of energy, with a response of, "No, but there's always a first time." He also has a sibling rivalry relationship with Juniper, although it is often seen that he cares for her deeply. In the episodes after "O Brother, What Art Thou?", Ray Ray could actually be termed a "homunculus", in the sense that his mind having been transferred to an artificial body after accidentally transmogrifying his original body into a massive monster by him drinking a growth potion that was supposed to make a giant grow back to his proper size. In "Meet the Parent", Monroe states that Ray Ray has a bladder control problem, though this has never been confirmed, save in "The World According to L.A.R.P" when Juniper said that he wet his pants on the jungle gym once, and again in "Dream Date" where he has trouble making it to the bathroom after drinking punch. Since he is very young still, it is probable he will outgrow these tendencies. In the episodes after "Star Quality", he is occasionally seen watching monster TV. All throughout the series he is seen being friendly or on camaraderie-like terms with many monsters, sometimes getting a whiff plots or schemes before his sister, or even Monroe thanks to his social awareness of monsters. In "Te Xuan Me?", where after Juniper was erased from all time and knowledge he discovered that he was the Te Xuan Ze, had been skilled at it in that timeline and became particularly skilled at his position, even earning Monroe's praise. However, after everything was set back to normal, Ray Ray started to study magic and spells as a way to help his sister in future battles. Since the episode "Feets Too Big", it has been seen time and again that he has a crush on Lila, the Sasquatch. Powers and Abilities Due to an accidental power-transfer he had when June gained magic and chosen as the next Te Xuan Ze, he has a fraction of magic of his own, but so far it only enables him to see through the magic veil and see magical creatures. When Juniper first gained her heir to the mantle of Te Xuan Ze, a group of demons attempted to drain her powers. Ray Ray unwittingly intervened, causing some of her powers to transfer to him, as seen in "Adventures in Babysitting". Whether or not he'll gain other powers similar to hers remains to be seen, as Ah-Mah has implied that he may over time. In a later episode, he is seen using a Ronak Stone, a type of banishment item, well enough to recognize that it was out of energy. He's been seen using different projectile tools as well, such as wands and staffs. Throughout seasons, he is also seen to have some leading and communication skills, especially with monsters. These skills also aid him in the battle in the finale. Ray Ray also seems to be extraordinarily good at impressing common monster-folkNew Trickster in Town and even some villains with his antics and personality, often even managing to negotiate or come to other solutions in a conflict. Ironically, in these ways he somewhat surpasses June in monster communication skills. Relationships Juniper He always likes to tag along as a sidekick whenever June is battling evil beings. He insists of helping his big sister whenever he can, even though he barely possesses magic and can often come into danger very easily. When Juniper visits Ray Ray's "room" in the Dream Realm, it's seen that he would much rather see himself as a hero too, while Juniper is relegated to the role of sidekick in his dream.Enter Sandman He considers himself "the Vice President to June's President" and states in season two that if June were to ever croak, he should be ready for action.O Brother What Art Thou When, however, he does get to be an official Te Xuan Ze in an alternate timeline, he quickly realizes that without June, 'the world ain't right'.Te Xuan Me? As much as they squabble as siblings, they actually get along much better than either of them with Dennis - being part of the world of magic and having to hide this info from the rest of world seems to bring them closer. Ray Ray and June actually share many heart-felt moments in the series. On at least two occasions, June has angrily attacked an opponent for harming, or even threatening her little brother. In season 2's "O Brother What Art Thou", she stops from banishing his monster-ified original body when he asks her to in a panic. In the latter parts of season 3, it is shown that he sympathizes with Juniper's plight of not being able to leave town when he asks whether the Te Xuan Ze rank promotion really doesn't give any other perks, like money, superpowers or at least the ability to step out of city borders, even for a little while.Little Big Mah When June is in danger of being banished by her own family, Ray Ray steps up and protests that they cannot possibly banish his sister or even be thinking about it. This shows not only character development, but also the fierceness he displays when something or someone is important to him.Every Witch Way But Loose Jasmine Lee He likes his paternal grandmother a lot; especially as she is a magical being of great power and was the greatest Te Xuan Ze before his younger sister plus a cool old lady to boot. He likes playing with the many magical artifacts, charms, talismans, and spell-books she has provided Juniper with. In "Monster Con" we see that he is surprised and pleased with their grandmother's status as "rock star" of the magical world. Both him and Juniper hide the fact that their family has been preparing a birthday party for Jasmine and are surprised to find out that she does not like celebrating her birthdays. It's seen that he is not afraid to break her living room to break June out in "Out of the Past". He is also rather bold to ask her anything on his mind at a moment's notice. Monroe As a five-year-old, Ray Ray loved chasing Monroe all around the house and messing with him in general as most five-year-olds do with dogs. As the series progresses, they develop more of a camaraderie as June's only day-to-day confidants and help, sometimes filling the role of comedic relief when they're on screen together. Monroe begins to see him more as a student, especially after "Te Xuan Me?," when Ray Ray shows that he can be serious about magic and learning it. However, it's shown that he is not afraid to double-cross Monroe, when he feels the pug is acting on wrong orders, as seen in "Out of the Past," when he tricks Monroe into letting him out of a common closet, then slamming a bucket on the dog to cut him off from stopping him from letting June out. In the season finale, he successfully pleads with Monroe to not banish Juniper, as she is their family member, and deserves saving.Every Witch Way But Loose June's Friends Ray Ray is on very familiar terms with June's friends Jody, Ophelia, and Roger, hanging out with them in school and sometimes whenever June is hanging out with them, often going to common or shared parties held by the kids' or their parents. He is often seen playing games or hanging out with Roger, the goofiest of the three. Many times he also socializes with Marcus, June's crush. Trivia * Aside from Juniper and Monroe, Ray Ray is the only other character to appear in every episode. * Even though he is eight years old,O Brother What Art Thou he is extremely short for his age, even next to other kids. While in later episodes this could be attributed to his body having been magic-artificially re-made, he is still quite short. * In that same episode, Ray-Ray's original body could have briefly been almost banished. * Ray Ray also exhibits some extraordinary skills that go unmentioned or unnoticed during the show. Such as: being able to jump really high for an eight-year old, being able to mingle with monsters really well, noticing small details or unusual events. Whether some of these are simply cartoon exaggeration or not remains to be unknown. * In season three, Ray Ray dons an outfit similar to Superman's daytime persona: Clark Kent; it possibly being a reference to the famous comics character.The Kids Stay in the Picture * In later episodes, Ray Ray becomes quite proficient at spells and wands. * According to himself, Ray Ray's favorite foods are Won Ton noodles and dim sum.Party Monsters *Ray Ray appears in the online games Monster Mayhem and Out of Charm's Way as a power-up giving NPC of sort, giving June a charm or spell when the player encounters him in these games. Gallery Rayrayronakstone.png|Ray Ray holding a banishing stone. 015monroeronakstone.png Boomgirl1.png|Ray Ray watching Boomfist's show on TV. rayraylincoln.png|Ray Ray dressed as Abraham Lincoln. Picturedayend.png|Ray Ray and June at the end of Picture Day Star_Quality_Ray_Ray.png|Ray Ray at the end of Star Quality. MonroeRayRayplan.png Texuanme sadrayray.png|Ray Ray investigating June's disappearance in Te Xuan Me? Rayraykicking.png|Ray Ray in Te Xuan Me?, kicking butt as a te xuan ze. Twotxz.png|Two Te Xuan Ze RayrayThinking.png RayraySmug.png Jun.down.wall.ray.1024x768.png|Ray Ray on official wallpaper. Notes-11-rayray-ruff-gestures.jpg|Ray Ray ruff gestures. Juniper Lee Season 3 Notes-4-ruff-gestures.jpg|Ray Ray on a page of Juniper ruffs. Juniper Lee Season 3 Notes-10-intro-poses.jpg|Ray Ray on a page of animation poses of the intro. References Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Lee Family Member Category:Magical Humans Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Allies Category:Humans